Edeleth
Edeleth is the non-binary ship between Edelgard and Byleth from the Fire Emblem fandom. Canon Pre-Academy One night, Byleth and their father Jeralt rescue three young nobles, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude from bandits. Byleth nearly takes a mortal blow for Edelgard while trying to project her and is only saved by Sothis' ability to reverse time and have them redo their actions. After the bandit attack Jeralt and Byleth are then summoned to Garreg Mach Monastery, where Byleth is made a professor of the monastery's Officers Academy. At the Academy Byleth has the choice to become the professor of one of the houses present, including the Black Eagles which Edelgard is the house leader of. Before choosing a house Edelgard will note the similarities between herself and Byleth, in that they both appear to be stand-offish. Black Eagles Route After Byleth joins the Black Eagles they can slowly become closer to Edelgard as she begins to open up about her past and her destain for the current system of nobility and its use of crests. Later during the Ethereal Moon a ball is held and Byleth can meet Edelgard at the Goddess Tower, which has been fabled as good luck for couples. Edelgard will tell Byleth how the story surrounding the Goddess Tower is actual based on her father who met her mother there while he was attending the Academy. If Byleth and Edelgard are close enough by the Pegasus Moon then Edelgard will ask for them to return home with her so that Byleth can witness an important ceremony. If they agree then they are able to see Edelgard become the new Emperor. Soon after the Black Eagles embark on a mission with Rhea to the Holy Tomb. Once there, it is revealed that Edelgard is the Flame Emperor and intends to take the crest stones within the tome and start a war against the church. Enraged, Rhea will demand that Byleth kill Edelgard. However, if Byleth was present for Edelgard's coronation then they will be have option to "protect Edelgard", siding with her against the Rhea and the church. A battle at the Academy quickly ensues as Edelgard captures Garreg Mach Monastery. In the aftermath, Rhea transforms into her dragon form and buries Byleth under rubble as she escapes. Byleth is not found for five years. Time Skip: Crimson Flower After having "died" at the battle of Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth is awoken by Sothis and returns to the academy to be reunited with their students. Edelgard is the first person Byleth see upon their return and after monumentality being shocked that they are back, Edelgard quickly hugs them, telling Byleth that she was heart-broken after their disappearance but never gave up hope that they would return. Byleth joins Edelgard in the war effort and forms the Black Eagle Strike Force. They continue to work together to take on the Alliance and The Kingdom, before going up against their ultimate goal: Rhea and the church. In the final battle, Rhea sets fire to the city, forcing Edelgard to attack to put a stop to her. Working together, Byleth and Edelgard are able to kill Rhea. However, Byleth's link to Rhea and the Goddess causes them to collapse afterwards. Edelgard tires to listen to Byleth's heartbeat but after hearing none, she begins to cry. As this happens the Crest Stone embedded in Byleth's heart dissolves, giving them a heartbeat for the first time. Upon hearing it Edelgard hugs Byleth once more. Post-War After the war is won, Byleth can use the wedding ring their father gave them to propose to Edelgard. In their paired ending it is said that they "were sometimes spotted leaving the palace to privately enjoy the world they created. How they spent those precious moments, none but the two of them will ever know." Moments * In Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells if Byleth is female then Edelgard will carry them back to camp after they faint, otherwise she will get Hubert to carry them. * One of Edelgard's voiced lines in Fire Emblem Heroes references her attempts to paint a portrait of Byleth. Fanon While Edelgard can be romanced by either a male of female Byleth, the ship tends to be popular when paired with a female Byleth. On AO3, it is the most written femslash ship for the Three Houses fandom and the most written ship for Edelgard herself. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Edelgard/Byleth tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * Edelgard is one of the six characters who can have a romantic S-Supports with both a male and a female Byleth. Gallery Edelethreunion.jpg Edeleth s support.png